


The Old and Winding Sea

by Mihrkyaal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MerMay 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihrkyaal/pseuds/Mihrkyaal
Summary: Between the sea and him he's not sure who's rougher, but he does know who he loves more.





	The Old and Winding Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it's MerMay and what better way to celebrate than with some self-indulgent mermaid bullshit? As a fair warning I have no real knowledge of nautical stuff or Spanish so.   
> Originally titled: It's a bitter mermaid AU, suck me

There was much to be lost upon the sea. Ships, treasure, hearts, and minds themselves have been brought asunder by the frothing waves that caress sharp rock. And oh, how the sea clutches all she catches close to her breast. Loving each thing with the tenderness of a mother that so dares to live with her though all her stormy days and roiling nights.

Yet, as frightening as the loving sea can be it is the land that causes her inhabitants the most fear. 

And to be banished from her grasp? Is a fate much too cruel to endure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He's not sure what led him to seek out work when he could have happily retired without a second thought, but here he was helping an grouchy old fisherman with his day-to-day chores and any odd task that was brought his way. 

It definitely wasn't that he needed money, not that the extra cash wasn't nice, but he also wasn't as spry as he used to be and this? This job took a lot out of him, asked a lot of him physically and sometimes emotionally as the cold temperament of the old fisherman he worked for could dig deep.

He supposed then that it must have been his own restlessness. His youth and much of his adult life was spent under the regiment of army encampments or behind enemy lines. He had just learned to move and keep moving else he get killed or, as a fate worse than that, become useless.

So, a job that would keep him busy was the best way for him to keep the restlessness that had seeped into his very being at bay. 

It wasn't easy to get a job, mostly because no one wanted to employ a fourty-five year old washed up marine. His medals may be impressive, but they didn't do shit for a resume when his only other job experience was at an A&W diner that no longer existed. He'd been lucky to hear, on complete coincidence, about an old fisherman, too stubborn to give up what he did and too hard-headed to hire young blood to take over his little operation even if he himself was near fifty.

All in all, it hadn't been too hard to get the fisherman to agree to let him on as hired help, especially after a he had spent a day, free of charge to the fisherman, to learn some basics and show that he could be useful. The worst was getting over just how bitter the old man was with everything he did. Cursing the sea, the nets, the fish themselves as they were dragged out of the watery depths.

He'd been working with the fisherman, Gabriel, for a little over a month now and he was convinced the man was incapable of making any facial expression that didn't involve scowling or frowning. 

"Jack, stop daydreaming we gotta move this tin can. The fish ain't here and I don't intend to stay here with my thumbs up my ass and wait for them to come back."

Snapped out of his momentary thoughts Jack responded with a short, "Wouldn't expect you to."

Climbing the short ways to the captains' helm he took hold of the wheel, clicking on the communicator that was in his left ear. 

"Which way should I head her?" Jack asked.

It was very common for Jack to be the one to steer the ship, not that Gabriel didn't want to, he just had an uncanny ability to know where the fish were by looking out over the choppy waves and unfortunately it was harder to see everything from the captains' brig. So the old fisherman usually ended up out on the deck as a lookout.

"Two clicks north." Came the curt response.

Turning the wheel and slowly moving the throttle up from nothing he piloted the old ship.

The ships name was Angelina, which seemed like a sort of memoir to an important miss in Gabriels' life, but he was bereft of the facts of it. What with Gabriel being the sort to keep everything under lock and key, especially anything personal.

When they reached the spot that Gabriel wanted them to move to and had their net out they switched places so that Gabriel could pilot Angelina and Jack could keep an eye out for any snags or too much tension caused by too heavy of a load in the nets.

It didn't take long for the nets line to start to buckle, signaling Jack to hit the button on the reeling maching to start pulling the nets up. 

"Starting the haul." He said quickly into his comm so that Gabriel knew to stop the ship.

"Dios, took long enough."

Jack rolled his eyes, unsure if the comment was directed at him or the fish. Either way, the nets that were steadily being pulled up were chock full of their quarry and meant they'd be heading back in tonight.

Watching the various twists and pulleys that the hauling mechanism used to make sure it didn't snag Jack was surprised at how sophisticated this little boat was. What with some of the hard labor that needed to be done having some sort of specialized machinery to do the work. It just didn't figure that Gabriel wouldn't pay a few young ones to do this while he raked in the cash from his house on the cove.

Maybe he had the same restlessness that Jack had.

Once their catch had been secured in the bulkhead Gabriel slid into the captains' brig once more, Jack following in short order. Now that they had what they needed it was just getting back to the cove without crashing and calling up one of the bigger corporations that usually bought from them to come and pick up the fish before they rotted. 

Taking a seat in one of the bolted down bar-stool like seats that looked out over the starboard bow Jack allowed himself a moment of peace, watching the waves cut and fold away from Angelina's sturdy iron bow as they made a steady clip back to the shore.

Gabriel was fourty-seven and he looked it. His sharp, broad jawline was covered in a well-kept beard that did little to soften the harsh lines of his face or the many tiny scars that covered it dispite it's natural darker hue which should have made it harder to see the scars. His eyes, the colour of a chestnut mare, were deep and difficult to dicern any emotion from. He wore what you'd expect someone on the cold seas to wear; too many coats, long pants, waterproofed boots, and a beanie that hid what Jack assumed was short black locks that probably looked more like salt-and-pepper than straight black by now.

Jack himself wasn't in much better shape though, his short blonde hair was slowly, but surely, turning white in his age. His bright blue eyes were surrounded by white scar-laden features but no beard to cover his laugh-lines, though not because he didn't want one. He just hadn't ever been able to grow one properly.

Because the boat couldn't handle prolonged deployment or extreme loads they always stayed relatively close to the docks, though today the fish seemed to have moved out further than expected they still would make it back by sunset, two or three hours from now.

"Hey, go make yourself useful and do a round. I don't want to lose a net because it wasn't properly strapped down."

Jack nodded, pulling himself off the seat and heading down the stairs to walk the deck. 

As he checked and rechecked all the riggings and bits for anything loose his eyes were drawn out to sea as a sleek-bodied dolphin surfaced just a hundred or so feet away. Jack watched out that way for a while, entranced at the creatures' agility and grace, joined by three or four others it was amazing to watch how well coordinated they were. Jumping, diving, dodging one another, like a practiced dance.

This area was home to many beautiful creatures, among them were of course the dolphins, but as with most fishing towns there were the superstitions. Selkies, sirens, nymphs, and the ever present cases of mermaids made their way into old fables most commonly. Here it was the old stories of people who had seen sleek fish tales attached to attractive women who sunned themselves on rocks and sang pretty words that would entrance in only the sense that it their voices were just as lovely as them.

Mermaids were this towns' supernatural inhabitants. Spoken about in whispers or shouted over ale and just about anything inbetween, yet with no picture or proof besides the old 'a friend of a friends' fiance' type of passed story.

Jack wasn't the superstitious type, but he'd definitely seen some rather questionable things in his lifetime and mermaids? Those would be tame in comparison, almost to be expected. 

He did, however, have a very active imagination. And the sketchbook that he left in the shoddy truck he drove to work was filled with the 'what-ifs' and stories he'd heard from everywhere. 

Continuing on his round he contemplated a dolphin mermaid with long grey locks, wondering if such a being would be considered the fastest of their kind. Or maybe a skipjack type would be faster?

Jack was wrapped up in ideas of short strong tails trailing behind muscular mer, trying to imagine what features would make them a more agile swimmer. Short tails? More fins? One or two specialized fins like the dolphins? He made a mental note to do some research and draw out a few ideas when he was back in his apartment.

"All's clear down here." Jack said into his comm, pulling himself back up to the brig.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The air was cool and crisp with the wind coming off of the cold water when they docked. The hour it took to get the boat properly tied in made Jack's hands numb even with the thick gloves preventing full contact with the chilled metal.

The dock itself was a private one, Gabriel's house was less than a quarter mile from the dock and from here it looked every bit like a long abandoned home.

The wooden outer structure looked dark and damp, but in remarkably stable shape. No broken, bent, or dipping bits as Gabriel took pride in keeping the house in top shape.

As it was currently Friday, glorious payday for Jack, when they had finished the final chores of the day and the sun had dipped dangerously low on the horizon the two trudged up the stone walkway that lead up to Gabriels' house so that the man could hand Jack the usual envelope for his help that week.

With the envelope in hand and Gabriel ready to turn into his hovel Jack tapped the money in his hand once and called out to his boss.

"Say, boss, you wouldn't be interested in joining me for a few drinks would you?"

It was almost foolish to ask, and it dropped stones in his stomach for asking the man. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, it just seemed like Gabriel was alone because he wanted to be, not because he couldn't get anyone to spend time with him, and asking him to drop his routine had to be some sort of crazy.

"Don't much care for the bar scene." He said quickly, quashing any hopes Jack might have had at a drink to get to know the man better, "but I suppose I wouldn't mind having some company if you'd be inclined to stay."

"I'll have to take you up on that." Jack said, smiling.

Gabriel gave a noncommital grunt and walked into his house, leaving the door open for Jack to follow.

The inside of the house wasn't shabby. The main door opened into a living room area, a couch less than ten feet into it and a t.v. against the wall the door was on, coffee table inbetween both. Behind the couch was a tiled floor that gave way to a kitchen, on the right of the living room was two doors that were closed though one was a glass door that obviously lead outside, and on the left of the living space was another closed door and a stairwell that lead to the second floor.

It was very sparsely furnished, and anything that wasn't used on a regular had a thin sheen of dust on it.

"Go ahead and take a seat, hope you like lager."

Toeing off his boots and removing his layered jackets to hang them on the hook just inside of the door, Jack wasted no time finding a seat on the gaudy plaid couch that was no doubt from the 1950s. 

"Where'd you get this monstrosity?" Jack asked, patting the felt that was soft to the touch.

"Off the side of the road years ago." Gabriel said, tapping a bottle against Jacks' shoulder before going around to sit on the other end of the couch.

"No accounting for taste, but I suppose free is free."

"Damn straight."

Deciding that he didn't want the conversation to lull, Jack brought up a topic that they both may have an interest in.

"So, what's the best legend on this rock?" Jack asked, taking a sip from his bottle. Apparently Gabriel had already opened it before handing it to him.

"You don't believe in that horse-shit do you?" Gabriel asked increduously, raising an eyebrow at Jack from across the couch.

Jack shook his head, "Didn't say I believed in them. Just curious about the ones from here."

Gabriel huffed, "You'd be better off not hearing the shit people make up when they get their whiskey mixed with their coffee."

Undeterred, Jack continued, "The only ones I've heard are from old Mack, he's certain he sees a mermaid -"

"With stunning black hair, the body of Angelina Jolie, and the tail of a great white shark. I've heard his rantings."

"So that's the best one this town's got?"

Gabriel gave a derisive snort, "Hardly." A pause before he continues with irritation in his voice, "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

Jack shrugged, "Figured I'd see where this could go, seeing as I don't want to talk about work and I don't know you well enough to have another subject in mind."

"Fine," Gabriel stroked his short beard in contemplation, staring out to the sea ahead of them, "'Suppose you're looking to get one about a mermaid, huh?"

"Not necesarily, if the town's got one about a nine foot yeti stealing fish off of the docks I'd find that a good story at the very least." Jack said with a hint of a smile.

Gabriel made a short grunt that may have been the start of a laugh that died before coming to fruition, "Fortunately we don't have any of those. 'Don't imagine a beast getting into the fish would remain a threat for very long in these parts. What we do have is an old fishwives' tale about mermaids in the cove."

"Yeah?" Jack said, urging Gabriel on.

"Goes like this; A long while ago, back when this town was just starting up, a group of mermaids got caught by some poachers and were going to be hacked to pieces and sold to the highest bidder when an old fisherman from the cove sees this and gets his whole crew in on a crazy scheme to free the mermaids and send the poachers packing. Somehow it works, mermaids are free, poachers vessel gets sunk by pissed half-fish, and the mermaids, for whatever godforsaken reason, decide that they will look over and protect the fishermen of the cove. It's a weird trade off, but that's why the old ladies think that no ship can sink in the harbor and why no fisherman has drowned here in nigh on fifty years."

"Huh, that's a pretty cool story," Jack grinned to himself, "The delivery could use work, but I guess the main point gets across."

"Hey, I never said I was any good at tellin' tales. Just that I'd tell you the best one we got."

Jack hummed, "True. So, there's still mermaids in the harbor?"

Gabriel squinted, glaring out of the glass door to the sea, "According to the legends? Yes. Doubt they'd stay after they'd repaid the debt though."

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Gotta figure that they'd so something to square up so that they could move on, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe they wanted to stay?" 

"In this hellhole?" Gabriel grunted, "Not likely."

"Who knows, there might be a few fishermen who feed them some of their haul to keep them around for protection." Jack argued, playing the devils' advocate, but it was fun.

"Trust me, they figured out a way to make it even and they beat it out of here as fast as they could."

Looking over at Gabriels' coffee coloured eyes and the far away look they had was more than enough to halt Jack's next argument. Instead, he took another drink from his bottle and allowed them to fall into silence for a little while longer.

"So, what made a decorated soldier decide to go to work with an old fisherman? I would think they'd pay your types well." Gabriel asked, setting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Restlessness, mostly. The checks aren't great but they'd get me through. What about you? Why haven't you hired some young blood to take over your business?"

"Ain't no one who can do my job better than me. Besides, the seas are where I belong, not cooped up in this place."

"A true gift you've got. How do you know where the fish are like you do? We don't have any sub-imaging tech that you've been using in secret do we?"

"No. Just got... hunches I guess. Been doing this a long time so I just know." Gabriel shrugged.

"Hmm, don't suppose that might be a blessing from a mer now would it?" Jack smirked.

"Hah! Superstitions and wives' tales don't mean jack-shit when we're out there, Jack."

The short bark of a laugh didn't change his facial features one bit, it was a laugh full of false humour.

"Must put you at odds with the other fishermen to not buy into their superstitions just a little." Jack stated, though it sounded more like a question than anything.

"Suppose so. But it doesn't do me a lick of good to put faith in something as unrealiable as a fish."

"You've got a point there."

Gabriel shifted and brought his half gone drink back up to his lips for another sip. Dropping his hand over the edge of the couch again he turned to Jack.

"You must buy a little into them, with all this talk you're doing about it. Bet your sketchpad is full of 'em, huh?"

"Doesn't do me any harm to wonder, now does it?" Jack retorted.

"Does when you expect some fish-lady to come and save you when you get thrown overboard."

Jack chuckled, "Wouldn't expect a mer to do anything if I fell in. Have you seen me? They'd assume I was chuck and leave me to the sharks."

Gabriel gave a little half-smile, "You and me both."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack wished there was a definitive moment that him and Gabriel became closer, but with the old grouch it was hardly ever a one and done case. Somehow, over the months he'd spent working and talking with the man they'd grown to be very good friends. Apparently repeated exposure was what Gabriel needed to become more comfortable around anyone.

He could get away with telling Gabriel off handed jokes that usually would get him nothing but a glare and at least twice Jack had almost seen the brick wall himself crack a smile.

Hours after work on Gabriels' porch turned into nights on his couch watching shitty old telenovelas, though mostly they talked over the poor actors that popped across the screen. They talked about almost everything, from old flames to work, and even inane 'what's your favorite colour' types of conversations.

As it turns out, Angelina was named after a doctor that had stitched Gabriel up after a horrific run in with a propeller from a large tug-boat. He didn't say how he'd ended up in the water or right by a propeller without being spotted first, but that wasn't for lack of Jack trying to pry the information from him. Man had his secrets in an iron vault.

Jack had told Gabriel about his tours, his training, how he was almost discharged several times for taking issue with commanding officers or being too much of a hothead in the field. He also talked about how he'd been passed up for promotions several times because of these previous transgressions. He may have left the marines as a Commander, but he could have been much higher if he'd been a good little soldier.

Gabriel had scoffed at that, citing something about soldiers not being able to think for themselves, maybe synthetics would be a better alternative for what the brass wanted.

"Did your family ever hear that you got passed over for having an actual brain?" Gabriel asked.

The both of them were on his couch legs propped up on the coffee table in front of them and nearly touching. Gabriel had a blanket around his lower half and his hands up and around the couches' back and arm rest.

Jack shook his head, "No. I wasn't allowed to talk military stuff with them while I was still touring. And after I was honorably discharged I didn't have much family to whine to."

"You have surviving family now?" Gabriel asked, eyes glued to the t.v.. The question more of a reflex than any true curiosity.

"Nope. I'm the only one left in the family tree. You?"

"I've got a kid. Name's Jesse. He's about twenty-seven now, so I don't see much of him but occasionally he swings by to let me know he hasn't died yet." Gabriel said, sounding just a little bit bitter.

"Huh." Jack said curiously.

"What?" Gabriel asked at the curious noise.

"Didn't figure anyone could put up with you long enough to want to have a kid with you." Jack said smirking.

Gabriel huffed out a short laugh, "Haven't you seen me? Hard to resist such bodily perfection."

Jack laughed, "I suppose drinks can make you think anyone is a perfect ten."

"That wisdom coming from experience, cabron? Besides, he was an orphan. I never knew his real parents and neither has he, so maybe they were tens. Or maybe they played their liquor cards well."

Jack squinted, disbelieving, "Wouldn't take you as the sympathetic type. Why'd you adopt him?"

Gabriel shrugged, "It was a moment of weakness, never happened before or since."

"And here I was convinced that you didn't have a heart."

"I've been trying to get rid of it, but it's a lot harder than it looks." Gabriel grumbled good-naturedly.

Jack chuckled, leaning back into the comfortable, if old, cloth couch. His head resting gently on the arm Gabriel had laid behind him. Grumbling internally about still having to drive back to his shoddy apartment dispite his current exhaustion.

"You gonna fall asleep on me, old man?" Gabriel teased in his deadpan expression.

"I could ask you the same thing, mister 'I'm-just-resting-my-eyes'." Jack shoots back.

The corners of Gabriels' mouth half turn up for a smile before they stop and he looks from the television to Jack, "You know, you can just stay on the couch if you want."

Jack's face twists into disbelief, "Are you being nice to me?"

"Take the offer before I come to my senses." Gabriel said, sounding vaguely threatening somehow.

Jack watched the television for a while longer before shrugging inwardly. It couldn't hurt to spend the night. He'd save gas and have a few extra minutes in the morning for coffee.

He huffed, one night with the boss couldn't hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Except for one night turned into three, four, even five. Not all one right after the other, mind you, but every once in a while Gabriel would invite him in for drinks and they'd end up curling up on the couch, falling asleep there. 

It was good for Jack's wallet and mind to be around someone he could trust.

Make no mistake that Gabriel was attractive, even for a man of his age, and though Jack knew that he definitely fit within the category of 'attracted to' he had long forgone any hope of romance. And to be able to be in the man's house, to wake up with him less than a few inches away and then be able to look on his sleeping visage, the man himself none the wiser? It would have driven Jack crazy if he hadn't already given up on such things.

His friendship with the man in their old ages was already good enough for him.

As with all who Jack had been able to call friend, there were doodles and sketches of the man throughout his book. Several pages were covered in Gabriel, his face, proportions, certain scenes that had burned themselves into Jack's mind, and more than a few of Gabriel sleeping. Peaceful, though his scowl stayed no matter how deeply he slept. And all of it shoved between wildlife he had taken a fancy to or his speculations on different merpeople.

And yet, on this morning, one that had at least three exact twins, was the day something would change.

Jack was up before Gabriel, pulling himself off of the man's shoulder that he had slumped against the night before to go to the well-stocked kitchen and start making coffee. It had become habitual to do this, as they would both need it for the day ahead.

Shaking his head, Jack sighed, they wouldn't need it for today as it was Saturday. But it was deeply rooted and he already had the machine brewing away, might as well not waste it.

As the machine began spewing delicious black liquid into the empty pot, Jack waiting with two mugs, he heard the firm pat of bare feet on the floor, signaling that Gabriel had awoken.

He made no move to greet the man, keeping his back to him as he poured the coffee, placing ice in one and a good old sugar and milk combo in the other.

Turning, he offered the coffee with the ice to Gabriel who was squinting in the early light and rubbing the back of his neck. Dressed in slacks, a hoodie, and his usual beanie, he looked like a college kid with a major hangover. Glancing at the bottles resting near the edge of the couch Jack wouldn't be surprised if he did actually have one.

Gabriel took the cup gratefully and leaned against the counter, the both of them sipping away their early morning grogginess.

"I've been thinking." Gabriel said suddenly, breaking their usually silent routine.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jack mumbled as half-hearted comeback.

Gabriel gave a snort, took a sip of his coffee, then returned to speaking, "Just hear me out. "

"Mmhm." Jack hummed.

"We've been doing this for weeks now and, don't get me wrong it's been... nice. But I feel like, maybe there's more that we can get out of this arrangement."

Jack was staring at Gabriel, who had found a rather interesting spot on the floor to stare at while he spoke. Was the great Gabriel actually nervous? And what did he mean by more from their arrangement? As far as Jack knew, the 'arrangement' was nothing more than him mooching drinks off of Gabriel and crashing on his couch.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, encouraging Gabriel to continue but utterly clueless to his intentions.

"Yeah, I figure that since you haven't been scared off yet and I like, uh, having you around so maybe it would work, you know, between us." Gabriel scuffed his foot against the ground as he spoke.

His eyes were on Jack now and Jack could see the light flush on his cheeks, but unfortunately his innocent mind wasn't reading between the lines of the clear rails that Gabriel was laying.

"I'm not following." Jack said simply, taking a sip and waiting for an explaination.

Gabriel looked exasperated and let out a long breath, "I swear you're as blind as you are deaf. Listen, you, me, dating."

If there were ever a time for his brain to skip, now wasn't it. And yet, there was static where thoughts usually went, his face unreadable as his mind spun without any traction at what he had heard. 

He hadn't imagined it, right? Had he actually heard Gabriel ask him out? It had to be some sort of twisted joke.

Gabriel's face was expectant, nervous, and somehow it suited him to be so flustered by asking Jack out, even as a joke.

When Jack's head did start gaining traction, the first thing it did was to make him think of at least eight things that were just hilarious to him right now. So, naturally, the first thing he did after being, what he had assumed was, jokingly asked out was to put a hand to his mouth and laugh.

"No te rias, pendejo, you can just say no." Gabriel reddened more, his voice raising in his anger.

"No no!" Jack said quickly, placing his cup on the counter.

"You don't have to say it twice-"

"No, that's not it. It's just-"

"Just what?" Gabriel interrupted, placing his cup on the counter so he could cross his hands over his chest.

"I just... who would have thought that your name was so literal?"

Now Gabriel was the one not following, "What?"

Jack chuckled again, "Gay-briel. Who would've guessed it?"

Gabriel's face twisted into a smirk and he let out a little laugh himself, "Apparently my mama just knew, huh?"

"Obviously." Jack smiled, "But if you're done picking on me, I should probably head back-"

"I wasn't." Gabriel's face was deadpan as he stared back into Jack's eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Didn't your mom tell you not to pick on the elderly?" Jack said, turning to try and finish off his coffee before he made his way back to his shoddy apartment.

His fingers didn't even get halfway to his mug before Gabriel had taken a step forward, seized his collar, and brought them together for an aggressive yet chaste kiss. Jack had barely registered the softness of Gabriel's lips before he had pulled back.

"That prove I wasn't kidding?" Gabriel said gruffly, releasing Jack's shirt but remaining just a few inches away.

"Hmmm," Jack hummed uncertainly, his mind quickly clicking from shock to roguish delight, "I might need a little more persuasion than that."

Coffee forgotten, Jack ran his tongue over his lower lip, playfully inviting more than the two seconds of softness moments before.

Gabriel took the offer, closing the gap between them. Jack closed his eyes, feeling those perfectly beautiful lips on his, moving against his all too willing own and allowing Gabriel to manover himself so that Jack's lower back was pressed into the countertop. 

Jack's hands found themselves quickly on the sides of Gabriel's face as the others' tongue danced along his lips, Jack all to happy to allow him deeper access.

Finding the edge of Jack's shirt Gabriel hiked it up with one hand while the other rested on Jack's hip. The fingers under Jack's shirt glided against his belly and he pulled back with a breathless giggle, one of his hands detaching from Gabriel's face to grab the inquisitive hand and push it away.

"Well aren't you eager." Jack said with a smile, his hands moving to cover Gabriel's and keep them from continuing.

"And you're ticklish." Gabriel said with amusement.

"Ah, my most well hidden secret. What ever shall I do now?"

Gabriel contemplated it, "Let me see if I can find more?"

"Hah!" Jack pushed against Gabriel to move away, "You at the very least have to buy me dinner first."

Gabriel took a step back to allow Jack to pass, "Fair enough."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Domesticity set in very quickly for the two of them.

A week of breathless kisses, inquisitive hands, and dinners at old diners. A month of 'just abouts' and 'almosts' after long days spent walking the beach and meals spent in the company of eachother. Two more and there was a drawer in Gabriel's room dedicated to Jack and they both had come to the conclusion that they weren't as spry as they once were. A year and they would awake in the others arms daily without fail, soft words on sharp tongues and the promise of another day filled with one so closely entwined to their own heart it would break it to have it be otherwise.

It was far from a bad thing, and both of them reveled in the partner they had found in eachother.

Their interactions and good-hearted arguments made them seem like the old couple they were. Though hushed laughs were shared about them being just boyfriends they had agreed that their happiness was their own, it wasn't for anyone else to see. It was theirs, justified by their own contented hearts and blissful minds.

"Jack," Gabriel hummed one morning, staring at the ceiling with one arm laying under Jack's head, "what would you say if I told you that I was a mermaid?"

Jack snorts, he's gotten used to these sorts of discourses. Playful banter like this had become a staple if not a common occurance.

"I'd ask what you're doing on land." Jack said, both hands in front of him and his body pressed close to Gabriel.

Gabriel humms, thinking, "You wouldn't believe me then?"

"'Suppose not. Wouldn't make sense."

"Oh? And how would I got about convincing you otherwise?"

"I'm... not sure. Maybe tell me how or why you're up here with me, not floating in the currents."

"What if it was a magic curse?" Gabriel said, locking eyes with Jack.

"Aww," Jack cooed, placing a kiss to Gabriels collarbone, his neck, his jaw, the corner of his lips, before rolling over and off the bed, ready to get started for the day, "Guess I'd have to ask who would want to curse such an handsome merman."

Jack winked before he bent over to grab the shirt that had been discarded there the night before, hoping that it didn't smell too badly of fish. Though, he supposed, it was to be expected to smell like that before long.

"What if it was a self inflicted curse?" Gabriel said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Jack wrinkled his nose, face contorting into confusion, "What would you want to do that for?"

Searching through the dresser for a new pair of clothes Jack managed to find all that he needed and turned back to Gabriel who was rolling his shoulders then neck, streching out tense muscles as he attempted to rise.

"A trade off?" Gabriel said finally.

"Like the Little Mermaid?" Jack laughed, "You know as well as I do that she was a fool for going through with that trade. That and he'd be crazy to want her as a human and not a mermaid." 

"Heh, you got a thing for slimy fish tails?" Gabriel teased, standing and bending back to pop his back, several soft cracks sliding through the quiet air.

Jack smiled, "Of course, wouldn't be as fun if mermaids were just humans that could breathe underwater, now would it?"

Gabriel have a half-smile and moved to the dresser, Jack sidestepped him, allowing him to pass and moved to take the handrail to the main floor.

"I'll be back in a bit, don't do anything too fun while I'm gone."

In the wake of the light footfalls that receeded down the stairs, no doubt to the shower that lay below, Gabriel found himself leaning against his dresser and running a hand through his hair, tugging at the salt n' pepper locks lightly in frustration.

Mumbling into the silent and uncaring air, Gabriel voiced his frustration, "He won't believe me."

Shaking his head to dislodge the thought he started rummaging through his shared dresser, pushing around clothes that had been folded and properly placed by Jack earlier this week until he had what he needed. Quickly slipping into the jeans, ankle socks, and black long sleeved shirt he scanned the room for his beanie to add to the ensamble before heading downstairs.

Beanie located Gabriel decended, pausing at the end of the stairs to listen to the water running for a moment before continuing to the kitchen to start some coffee for the both of them. Picking up the remote that had somehow ended up on the counter he turned on the television, switching on the usual weather channel then set about starting up the old machine that rattled as it heated up.

"Today's promising to be rather stormy, a high of sixy-two with it dropping into the fourties tonight with scattered thunderstorms throughout today and tonight."

The weatherman droned as Gabriel measured grounds and poured water into the machine. Once that was done he pulled two mugs out of a cabinet and set them on the counter, then went to the glass door to look out into the harbor. 

It was dark and misty outside, the sun itself was just barely starting to warm the chilly air and Gabriel cursed Jack's enternal clock that somehow always got him up at the ass-crack of dawn. Must be something from his days as a farmboy, or soldier, he couldn't be sure.

The waves lapped against the pebbles that decorated the shoreline instead of sand, tiny whitecaps followed each wave showing just how hard the wind was blowing against the frigid waters. With the tempurature dropping and the threat of storms he was sure that their luck today would amount to nothing but frustrations and torn nets with the undercurrents being thrown into overdrive, creating a fast getaway for anything that had half a brain to use it.

His heart ached.

"Anything interesting out there?"

Gabriel gave a small start at Jack's voice, he'd been to wrapped up in watching the waters that he hadn't noticed that Jack had even got out of the bathroom. Much less that the coffee had finished and that Jack had taken the time to bring his black coffee to him, extending the mug to him with a gentle smile.

"Not particularly." Gabriel grumbled, accepting the coffee and taking a tentative sip. Humming at the heat dulled by a few ice cubes and the kick of caffeine.

The man was dressed in a grey t-shirt that hugged his muscles nicely and blue jeans that were faded in places, his hair still damp, but obviously brushed into place. He looked just about ready to head out and damn good in those clothes.

Jack hummed, moving back and settling on the couch, leaving Gabriel to look out on the waves.

Angelina rocked on the waves and Gabriel felt almost envy towards his ship. She could bob in the water as long as she wanted, fully uneffected by the cold of the wind and waters, able to sit nestled in the bosom of the sea with ease. 

Thrown from his thoughts by the ruffling of papers he turned to Jack who was sitting with his back to the armrest, legs propped up and his sketchbook on top of them. His face full of concentration as the pencil in his hand worked quickly against the page.

"Jack? What are you drawing?" Gabriel asked, starting to turn.

"Ah, no, stay there!" Jack stopped Gabriel in his tracks, who turned back to the outside, "Thank you."

Impatiently Gabriel waited, watching the clouds, the grass waving in the wind, following the rocky path from the house to the docks with his eyes, but he wasn't really thinking of anything anymore. Just curious as to what Jack had decided to sketch. Was it him, or maybe he was using the pose as a reference for something else?

"Okay," Jack said putting the end of the pencil against his lips in contemplation as he looked over the page, "I'm done, you can move."

Gabriel wasted no time padding over the carpet to stand behind the couch, bending down to look at what Jack had sketched. 

It was him, back to Jack and staring out the door at such an angle that you couldn't see his face, but every detail, down the little twists in his shirt, was clearly visible. Hell, even the clouds outside had shading.

Gabriel whistled, "You're a real pro, babe."

Jack scoffed, "You'd be the only one who thinks so."

"You're too hard on yourself, it's practically a picture." Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to Jack's temple before moving to the coffee machine to refill his mug.

Moving back to the couch he placed himself as close to Jack as he could without bumping him, thighs landing on top of Jack's toes as the man himself scribbled away. Gabriel reclined on the couch, listening to the weatherman repeat himself for what must have been the third time that morning.

The silence that lapsed was comfortable as they finished their coffee and soaked up eachothers' presence. Waiting for the sun to come out more and for their daily routine out on the waves to start again.

"So you really wouldn't believe me if I told you I was a merperson?" Gabriel said, breaking the silence.

"Not necessarily. I'd need some real good proof though." Jack said absently, pencil scritching against the paper in front of him.

"Like?" Gabriel prodded.

Jack shrugged, "Scales, tail, an ability to breathe underwater."

"And if the curse took those things?"

Jack's eyebrows drew together as he thought, still not looking up from his sketchbook, "That's a tough one. I'll get back to you on that."

Glancing at the clock on the stove Jack closed his sketchbook, grabbing his and Gabriel's now empty mugs and put them in the sink then went to put on his boots and start layering on coats for their long cold day on the waves.

Once they were properly bundled up with three coats apiece they stepped out of the house into the foggy morning. Jack let out a breath, watching it curl into steam and dissipate, following Gabriel down the rock laiden path to where Angelina was waiting, expectantly.

It took only a short while for them to loose all the ropes holding Angelina in place and then they were off, cutting through choppy waves. Jack at the helm, listening to Gabriel give him directions for where he wanted them to try for their usual quarry today.

The morning was quiet, serene, even with the wind whipping around Angelina like it was trying it's very best to lift her out of the murky depths she danced across. There was nothing to be seen amoung the waves either, no dolphins, skipjacks, or flyfish to be seen. Which, given that it was likely to storm today, wasn't surprising. Still, Jack found himself wishing that they were there, just so he could have something to look at as he piloted the ship.

Instead he occupied himself with coming up with an answer for Gabriel's earlier hypothetical. Though, try as he might, he just couldn't come up with a way to convince himself that Gabriel was a merman without showing scales, a tail, or being able to breathe underwater. 

"Stop here." Gabriel said through the comms.

Jack halted the motors and let the ship come to a stop then exited the brig and joined Gabriel on deck to help him release the nets.

Glancing up at the still grey sky Jack turned to Gabriel, "You think we'll get a good haul today?"

Gabriel gave a snort, "No. Anything caught today is extra though, so it's well worth our time to try."

Jack nodded, that was fair.

When the last of the nets were out Jack looked out over the grey-green murk that the sea waves had turned. It was a pale comparison to the usual tints of blue that it carried, but he supposed that the sea could only mimic the sky, and right now the sky was sickly.

Vaguely he wondered if the colour of the water made it harder for the fish to navigate in. Maybe that was why days like today were doomed to be less successful than usual. That thought carried into if it would be equally as hard for him to see in these waters, then into if it would effect a merperson in the same way. He wondered if there was technology developed for seeing in murky waters or if a mer had to just pray to be born with eyes that could accomodate for murkiness.

"You're going to end up overboard if you daydream like that." Gabriel grumbled over his comm, snapping Jack out of his hypotheticals.

"Sorry, just thinking." Jack shook his head, making himself useful by doing some rounds and making sure the nets didn't get tangled.

"I know, looked pretty painful." 

Jack frowned, "Hardy-har."

He stopped, watching as a line began to dip then start straining against the pulley system.

"Looks like we got something here." Jack said, starting to reel the net back in with the help of the machinery hooked up to it.

"That can't be right." Gabriel mumbled, though the words were lost to Jack who was busy watching silvery-gray flailing bodies get pulled to the surface.

Gabriel was by Jack in seconds, watching as the net was pulled to the surface, boasting a huge boon.

Watching all the bodies gave Jack an idea and he turned to Gabriel, "You know, if you were a mer a good way to prove it if none of the conventional ways worked would be to have me meet a mer friend of yours."

Gabriel nodded distractedly, "I'm sure."

"Gabe?" Jack asked, looking out over the slippery bodies, to the rope and machinery, trying to pinpoint what had Gabriel so distracted.

"Yeah?" Gabriel's answer came, though it sounded like he still wasn't truly paying attention.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, grabbing Gabriel's sleeve to turn him towards himself.

Gabriel's eyes snapped to Jack's for a moment before returning to the half raised net, worry apparent in his deep chestnut eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably." He moved to the tech's control panel to read diagnostics.

Jack closed his mouth, lips firmly put into a thin line as he watched Gabriel move about. There was something wrong, Jack could practically feel it in his bones, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get any answers until whatever it was reared it's head or passed without actually causing any harm.

It was more than a little unnerving.

And then it hit, like a brick to his head and eardrums there was suddenly a sound so piercing and loud that Jack was on the steel floor in seconds. Hands clasped desperately over his ears, he could feel the vibrations in the air shaking him to his very core. Blinking rapidly Jack could see Gabriel with one hand over his ear and one gripping a knife that he used to slash open the net as it was being brought over the deck. The smell of fish was overpowering, and the noise surged onwards, seeming to come from the pile of fish that was littering the deck now.

Gabriel kicked through the fish for a few seconds before finding what he had been looking for and plunging his hand into the pile to pull out a...

Holy Jesus Mary and Joseph is that an arm.

Jack watched, dumbfounded and completely floored as Gabriel hauled what looked to be a person out of the hoard of fish that had tumbled to the deck. The man was talking loud and fast, still covering one ear with a hand while the other kept a firm grasp on the lady that had her mouth open wide. It didn't take Jack long to figure that she was causing the noise somehow.

Then the sound subsided, Jack huddled on the ground as the sound dissolved and he slowly regained his senses, listening to Gabriel's loud and angry voice as he went off on the woman he'd pulled from the pile of fish that floundered about.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTA DE MIERDA. YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY I'M NOT A FURTIVO SIRENA OR YOU'D BE FUCKING DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Gabriel was practically shaking this lady, who, as Jack noticed when he could pick himself up from the ground, was completely naked up to where the lower half of her body was still covered by fish.

Jack's hearing had a subtone of a high pitched 'piiiiiii', but at least the noise that had caused it had stopped. Who the hell was this lady anyway? And what did she have that could make a noise that was literally crippling to hear?

Stumbling through the flailing bodies of fish Jack made his way to Gabriel. Only, when he got there he froze. The lady wasn't half covered in fish, she was half-fish. 

"Holy shit." Jack whispered.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN SUCH COMPLETA PUTA MIERD. WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN, HUH??? WAS IT TO GET CAUGHT? WAS IT? BECAUSE YOU'VE FUCKING SUCCEEDED THERE, PENDEJO."

Gabriel was practically screaming, Jack had never heard him so mad or so loud.

The woman was wailing, 'I'm sorry's' and 'I didn't mean to's' were pouring from her mouth and tears were falling down her face in a constant cascade.

Jack put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, squatting down to their level and staring at the woman before him for a second before looking at Gabriel with awe and confusion.

Gabriel's voice stopped, but the woman's tears kept on coming along with her earlier statements of apology. He turned to Jack with an unreadable expression before turning back to the woman, releasing his grip as he did so.

The woman's hands flew up to her face and she sobbed, the long black hair around her face laying flat against her soaked body, her tail curling in towards herself to try to appear smaller.

"Now, listen very carefully. I'm going to throw you back into the water, but there are a couple of things before you can go," Gabriel waited until he saw her nod through her hands, "One is that this cove is not safe for mer, okay? There are too many poachers that frequent this place and you are so fucking lucky that it was this ship you got caught by."

The mermaid wiped her eyes on the back of her wet hand, listening and nodding along at intervals as she regained her composure after being scared half to death by Gabriel's loud, earth-shattering voice.

"The second is this," He looked her dead in the eye, "did you get hurt by the net anywhere?"

She seemed surprised to hear that, and gave herself a quick once-over to check. Her tail lifted, fell against the steel floors and she flexed every fin out so that it was splayed wide, a beautiful sight, before turning her back to Gabriel.

"Feels tight here." She said, sniffling and pulling her hair to her front.

Her back had a long fin that ran from the base of her neck to where her tail started, but it looked like there was a slight rope burn on her left shoulderblade. How that had happened was anyone's guess, though it looked red and painful.

"Huh, eso no es tan malo." Gabriel muttered to himself, "I have something for rope burns, but it looks like you'll be fine either way. You want it or just want to go back?"

"Want it." She said, turning back towards them and gluing her dark brown eyes to the floor.

"Jack," Gabriel said, catching Jack's attention easily with a firm voice, "I'm going to grab something for her, stay here and make sure there's no funny business."

Jack nodded just as blankly as she had, watching Gabriel retreat to the main hull and then turn back towards the actual fucking mermaid in front of him.

"What?" She hissed with a voice raw from crying.

"Sorry," Jack averted his eyes, he must have been staring, "Just never seen a mermaid before."

She gave a disbelieving snort, "And yet he seems to know quite a bit. How is that so?"

Jack shrugged. He didn't know. He had absolutely no idea that mermaids existed, and Gabriel had just so easily been able to handle this one's attack.

"Are you the only one of your kind?"

She gave a humourless chuckle, "If you're asking if my mom was a human and my dad was a tuna, no. There are lots of us."

"Oh. And that thing you did earlier? What was that?"

"The loud noise?" Jack nodded and she continued, "Defense mechanism. I can scream at a frequency that shuts down most motor function for humans."

He didn't have time to ask another thing before Gabriel had reappeared with a small jar that he took around to her back and started applying the sticky grey cream to. 

"There. It's waterproof so just don't pick at it for a day or two and the burn will be gone. Now, if you're ready I'm going to pick you up and dump you over the side. Ready?"

"Ready." She responded.

Gabriel nodded and hooked a hand under her tail and lower back, lifting her with ease and carrying her with her tail trailing the ground to the edge of the boat. 

"Do not let me catch you around here again." Gabriel said scathingly as he dropped her over the edge.

She landed with a sploosh and Gabriel turned back to the deck, muttering darkly about the mess that was all over his ship now and that he'd have to repair that net.

Jack was standing now, bewildered and confused, but standing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jack said finally, eyes locked on Gabriel.

Gabriel gave a shrug, "We caught a mermaid."

"Yeah I saw that but what the fuck. How the fuck did we catch a mermaid and how did you know exactly how to handle a fucking mermaid?"

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly Gabriel stepped in close to Jack, "You remember those hypotheticals this morning?"

"Yeah?" Jack said, wheels in his head turning and clicking, yet making no traction.

"What if they weren't hypothetical."

Jack's face stayed confused for a moment before it finally clicked and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"You have to tell me everything." Jack said, grabbing Gabriel's shirt sleeve.

Gabriel kicked a fish with glazed eyes, "You help me clean this up and I'll tell you a story, sound good?"

Jack didn't even need to consider before he was nodding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After they had finally cleaned up the fish and made it back to shore, trudging up the short rocky path to Gabriel's house, the man seemed to lose energy with every step he made towards his own abode. Inside, taking off his boots and fish-covered coats, he was hit with such exhaustion that he just wished to be asleep. To be done with this day and all that had transpired, but that look on Jack's face clearly said that it wasn't going to happen. Gabriel was going to have to spill the beans or he'd never live it down.

"So," Jack said as he hung his coats up, "What's the story?"

Gabriel sighed heavily, "Mind if we take a shower first?"

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No, but don't think you're getting out of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The two of them alternated using the showers and once they were both done Gabriel picked a spot on the couch and plunked himself down, shortly followed by Jack who sat on the cushion next to him, not touching the other as to give him space.

Dressed in a black hoodie, old grey sweat pants, and his usual beanie Gabriel felt some semblance of comfort leaning back into the old couch. Jack was in a Marlboro t-shirt and plaid boxers and he looked eager, hungry for the truth.

"Okay." Gabriel said after a moment or two, "I know that this is all new info for you, but just... bear with me. I've never been good at stories."

Jack snorted out a laugh, "I'm aware."

Glaring at Jack Gabriel decided to start from the very beginning, "I was born as a mer, son of Malia and Vanic Reyes, who were leaders of a small pod of other merpeople. That's how I knew how to handle our unexpected catch today. I remember the defense lessons my mama used to drill into me when I was a pup. 'Gabby, if you get caught you scream to shatter ears and minds because your life depends on it.' 's what she'd tell me. It's a good tactic when our particular family traits made our voices unable to enchant like others could. You still with me Jack?"

Jack nodded, hands fidgiting in his lap as he listened intently, hanging on each word like a lifeline.

"Our pod had five people in it, me, my mama, my papi, and a young couple who I don't remember the names of. We travelled all over, and when we finally made it to this cove as a sort of pit-stop before heading north we ran into a snag. See, this cove was already inhabited by a pod, but this pod was old, way older than any mer I'd ever seen in my life. And they were bound here by honour to help the people of the cove. You remember the story I told you about the best legend this rock has?"

"Yeah, there was a group of mermaids caught and the fisherman and his crew saved the mer and they stuck around to pay off that debt." Jack said, recalling the story he'd heard so long ago.

"That's the one. The mer we found here were those same."

"Wait, so you knew the people from that legend?"

"Every one of the pod that hadn't keeled over of old age, yes."

"Huh, what were they still there for?" Jack cocked his head curiously.

"Turns out that the debt they owed actually bound them to this cove. They owed their lives and because of some... magic hocus-pocus they couldn't leave until their debt had been repaid."

"So, they were stuck?"

"Yes. See, the magic that bound them there would keep them in the cove until their compounded life debts had been squared up. That meant that they'd have to save at least twenty humans at once to break the magic keeping them there."

"Tch, that's rough." Jack clicked.

"You're telling me. And unfortunately for our little pod, the magic didn't differentiate between what pod it was so when ours came into the cove-"

"You got trapped too." 

"Yup." Gabriel frowned deeply, breaking off as he lost himself to thought.

Jack grabbed Gabriels hand, squeezing it lightly to encourage him to continue.

"It didn't hit right away that we were trapped too. We spent three days in the cove of our own volition, three, and on the fourth we found we couldn't get out of the cove. The straight-shot out had turned into whirlpools under the waves that kept us in. I was... twenty at the time, I didn't have a mate to get back to, but I was the strongest swimmer in the group. I fought those currents for months to see if I could find a way out. I was possessed with the thought that I was stuck and I didn't like it.

"When I finally accepted that we were stuck was when that stupid army vessel rolled through. Can you imagine me trying to break out of this place for months only to see this vessel come right through that invisible fence? I wasn't just angry, I was pissed, and that's what lead me right into my very first crush and eventual lover."

"Oooo, a lover?" Jack cooed teasingly.

"Hold onto your pants, it gets worse." Gabriel said matter-of-factly, "The first time I climbed that anchor chain to the deck of that vessel I was planning on stowing away on it, maybe getting over the fence on this boat myself. What I found was a very handsome marine cadet who caught me sneaking aboard during a mealtime. Dios, the explaining I had to do then. 'who are you, what are you doing on the ship, what are you?'" Gabriel laughed, "It was a nightmare. Didn't take long for me to fall for him though and if he has any credence, it was the same for him."

"Lucky bastard. I'd kill to see you with a tail." Jack said offhandedly.

Gabriel shrugged, "I'd kill to have it back."

"What kind of tail did you have anyway?"

"Mmmmm," Gabriel rubbed his beard in thought, "It was like a colecanth. Medium length, dark, no decorative fins, but powerful."

"Sounds beautiful."

Gabriel nodded, gripping the hand that held his a little tighter for a moment.

"The vessel stayed for a month and when it was time for them to leave was when I was faced with a choice, a choice that ultimately landed me permanently on shore."

"What happened?" Jack breathed.

"See, the fence that kept us mer from exiting the cove was preceeded by these currents, right? Which, although we didn't know it, meant that no one had ever touched the barrier. So, when the vessel hit the fence there was utter chaos, the hull was breched, sinking fast, there were explosions, the damn boat was melting in the places that were touching this barrier. It was a fucking shit-show and the first thing on my mind?"

"That boy on the ship." 

Gabriel nodded, "That boy on the ship. Then, out of goddamn nowhere an actual fucking witch of the seas showed up. Or, I guess, came forward? She was part of the original pod, but apparently no one knew that she had magic up her sleeve. We were all trying to scoop soldiers out of the water before they drowned, and she comes up with a spell near ready and offered it to the ten of us that were there. One of us gives up our fishiness as a catalyst for the spell, the ship would be repaired, the soldiers brought back from the brink, and with so many lives saved the barrier would be broken. Two birds with one stone, as they say."

"And you took her up? Why not anyone else?" 

Gabriel eyes were glazed, his lips in a thin line as he looked at Jack sadly, "Because no one else had just watched their lover get blown to bits."

Jack's jaw dropped, his other hand covering Gabriel's tightly, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Gabriel gave a weak smile, "At the time I was desperate, and the pod was beginning to break off rescue efforts for the rest of the crew because of the threat of the ship going nuclear. No one wanted to risk their lives for what could have been hundreds of soldiers that shouldn't have been in the cove anyway, but I was willing to do it for just one of them."

Gabriel paused to look over Jack, the man looked shaken at what he was hearing. Hands over his and bringing the amalgomation up to his lips to kiss at the scarred knuckles there.

"The spell worked." Gabriel said, "The ship was fixed, soldiers that had been thrown to the waves were now on the deck, and my lover was waking on the deck with them with nothing but a harsh headache from where the pipe that had killed him had left a bruise. Everything was okay."

"Except for you."

"Except for me." Gabriel agreed.

"What happened to you?"

"A lot of really bad and painful shit is what happened. My gills sealed up, my scales fell off, my tail split, decayed, reformed, and I vaguely remember literally puking out my sea lungs. Though that might have just been me reacting to the pain of my legs, I don't know. What I do know is that I passed out, and that my pod decided that it was going to leave without me. Everyone in the pod was gone before I awoke execpt my mama, who told me that they were going to move on."

Gabriel gave a humourless and dry laugh, "You know. It wouldn't have been so bad, but after she told me that I was immediately then hit with another doozy in the form of the one man I had put so much trust in, the one I loved with my entire heart, so much so that I did not hesitate to rip myself apart to keep him safe. I got to talk to him face-to-face and he told me that he had someone waiting for him. That dying and being brought back made him realize that it was them that he loved more. I got tossed to the fucking winds again."

"What an actual piece of shit." Jack growled.

"Oh, he got what was coming to him. I broke his nose and knocked out three of his perfect fucking teeth for that and I honestly think that if he had starting choking on the teeth I'd have watched and laughed. I was so, inconceivably angry and in so much pain that it was probably only spite that kept me going. I didn't know anything about living on the land, but I made my way and did a damn fine job at it. Now, I have my own business, a good son, and hopefully a person I can spend the rest of my unfortunate life with." Gabriel ended, pulling his hand away from Jack to cross over his chest.

Jack put his hand up to Gabriel's cheek, softly rubbing at the stubble that lay there and smiling sadly at him, pale blue eyes shiny and understanding.

"You believe me?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head into Jack's hand.

 

"As much as I'd like to say no, I don't think you have the creative ability to come up with something like that on your own." Jack teased, "Unless you've used this story to get other old men before?"

"Ha!" Gabriel barked out a laugh, "Haven't been any worth going after before you."

"Old flirt." Jack accused light-heartedly.

"Softie." 

Jack hummed as he pulled Gabriel in for a kiss, light and quick.

"Hmm, so telling you sad stories gets me kisses, huh? I gotta do more of that in the future." Gabriel smirked.

"All you ever have to do is ask, there's no toll for you on this booth."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Then kiss me again."

Jack wasted no time in closing the gap again, lips moving in gentle tandem together. Locked, twisting and pressed to one another with soft force. There was no tongue, just simple pressure and wordless compassion as one kiss turned to two, three, four, before they had to break away, breathless.

Gabriel's head came forward to touch Jack's and they stayed there, contented in eachothers gaze as they regained their breath, smiling in the still air of the dusk.


End file.
